Blackthorne Meets a Legacy and her Crew
by serenitynguyen
Summary: In this story, the roles are reversed. Intead, Gallagher goes to Blackthorne, both of Cammie's parents are alive, and the COC doesn't exist. I am really bad at summaries, so hopefully the story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction, so please don't judge. I tried the best I could with this story, so I'd appreciate it if you could read and review my work. I would love it if you can give me some pointers on how to improve on my writing. **

**DISCLAIMER: All of the characters in this story belong to Ally Carter. I might add in some new characters, so if I do I will put in an author's note about it.**

**CAMMIE POV**

Hello, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. My parents are Matthew and Rachel Morgan. Yes, the Matthew and Rachel Morgan. My dad is the headmaster of another spy school. My mother is the headmistress of my school. I'm a junior at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I go to a school for spies. I, ladies and gentleman, am a spy.

If you have got a level eight clearance or higher, then you should know all about us. Of course, to the people that don't go to our fine school, it looks like an all-girls boarding school for the stuck up, snotty, and rich heiresses, with nothing better to do. Here, we learn how to hack into secure networks, we speak fourteen different languages, learn how to take in our surroundings, follow people without getting noticed, how to completely change our appearances, change our personalities, we also learn the different cultures and countries of the world, and so much more. This all ties into how we can be great spies. There are a couple of rules on being a great spy, and we'll probably get through most of them by the end of this. I basically live by these rules; that's how I became the best spy-in-training al around the world. Now, if you were a spy, you would have realized that I haven't mentioned two very important details about myself. Then again, you aren't trained spies. Let me introduce myself again, but this time, how I would to another spy-in-training. Hello, my name is Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. I'm on the Covert Operations (Cove. Ops.) track. Codename: Chameleon.

I also noticed that you have no idea what I look like. Well, I'm the average 17 year old girl, although, my friends always say that I'm beautiful. I have really dirty blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, I'm fairly thin for a girl who eats a lot, and thank to our hard core work outs in P&E, I have a rock hard six-pack. I don't stick out in a crowd, you wouldn't think twice about what I might be hiding. I don't attract attention; in fact, you could say that I'm pretty much invisible; that's just hoe I like it. Where I come from, being practically invisible is like a super power. You see, I'm a pavement artist, so I don't like being seen. When I don't want to be seam, I'm not.

Another thing, we have a brother school, and my roommate and I are the only students here that know it exists. The Blackthorne Institute for Excellent Young Men is just like Gallagher. Their cover is the same, their classes are almost the same, and we are both schools for spies-in-training. This is the school that my dad runs. The only difference is, is that Gallagher is also a school for assassins.

**ZACH POV**

Goode, Zachary Goode. Yeah, that's right; I just went all James Bond on you. I go to the Blackthorne Institute for Excellent Young Men. To the outside world, we look like a bunch of stuck up rich boys. In reality, we are spies-in-training, but you must have level four clearance to know that. We learn how to tail someone without being caught, we learn how to compromise our tails, we learn how to hack the most secure websites, we learn to protect ourselves, in case we come in contact with the enemy, and we learn about all of the different poisons and antidotes. There isn't much more than that. You see, for all spies-in-training, you choose a track to go on. The Research and Development track is for all of the geniuses, the people who work best behind the scenes. The Covert Operations track is for all of the people who are the best fighters, the best at tailing people and loosing tails, becoming completely different people, and getting the job done. Also, every spy needs a codename. Your codename should reflect who you are and what you're best at. I'm on the Covert Operations track, and my codename is Cryptic.

**_PAGE BREAK, ZACH IS NOW IN COVE. OPS._**

_At exactly 8:15, you are to meet me on the roof. You are to wear normal clothes._

_-Dr. Steve_

That is why I am on the rooftop with two of my roommates. I have three, but Jonas Anderson is on the R&D track. My other two, Grant Newman and Ryan Cross, are on the Cove. Ops. track, with me. **_AU: RYAN IS MY CHARACTER _**

Grant isn't the smartest one in the group, but he is a great fighter. I'm the only one that has ever been able to beat him in P&E. He is really fit and fairly thin for a guy who eats all the time. He has Blonde hair and blue eyes. His codename is Greek God. The only person that is better than both of us is Duchess; the best fighter in the world. I don't understand why he chose the codename Duchess, I mean, he could've chosen Dutch. He is 1/4th of the Chameleon's Crew. Jonas is the nerd of the group; His codename is Hacker. He is the second best hacker in the world. He can hack into almost everything on the planet. The best hacker in the world is some dude with the codename Bookworm; he's also part of the Chameleon's Crew. Next, we have Ryan. He's our girl/disguise expert. He can transform anyone to look like someone completely different. Codename: Mist.

Once everyone was in the helicopter, with blindfolds on, Dr. Steve came up and explained our mission.

"You will be going out in the field, and are going to be tailed by other operatives. You have three hours to lose your tails and meet me at your destination. These operatives are very skilled. Good luck gentlemen, you'll need it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**Here is chapter two. I am having so much fun writing this. I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. You have no idea how happy I was to see that people read my writing, and liked it.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER, EXCEPT THE PLOT AND A LOT OF THE CHARATERS. RYAN CROSS IS MY CHARACTER.**

_You are to meet me outside by the vans at 8:15. Come dressed in normal clothes._

_-Mr. S_

Because of this note, I am being tortured by my roommate Macey. I have three roommates, Elizabeth Sutton (we call her Liz or Lizzie), Macey McHenry, and Rebecca Baxter (you will call her Bex if you want to live to see the light of the next day).

Liz is the brains of the group. She can hack into anything, anywhere, at any time. She is the one that designed the firewalls that protect all of the school's files. Nobody has ever been able to hack it. Even the C.I.A themselves have tried and failed, but they go to the eleventh firewall. She is on the R&D track. Her codename is Bookworm, and she is the best hacker in the world. Macey is the senator's daughter, the only reason she got accepted here was because she is a descendent of Gillian Gallagher, the founder of our school. She started one year behind the grade she was supposed to be in, but caught up over the summer. She is our boy/fashion expert. She is on the Coe. Ops. Track. Her codename is Peacock. Then there's Bex, she is one of our best fighters, the only one that stands a chance at beating her, is me. She is the best fighter in the world. She is also in the Cove. Ops track. Her codename is Duchess

As I was saying, I am currently being tortured by Macey. Not actual torture, but fashion torture. She is the one that gets us ready for our town days and missions. Lizzie is lucky. Because she's on the R&D track, she doesn't have to go through this every time we have a mission. When Macey was done, Bex was dressed in a black high-waist skirt, a black tank top, with a black cropped leather jacket, and silver 4-inch stiletto heels. Macey had on a pink mini skirt, white tank top with a pink knit sweater, and white 4-inch stiletto heels. I was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a plain tight black t-shirt, and black high top vans. The only make-up we had on was mascara, eye liner, and nude lip gloss. By the time we were done we had 2 minutes to be outside. We ran down the halls and got there with 45 seconds to spare. We all climbed into the van and, in my most innocent voice, asked,

"What are we doing today, Joey?" I am the only one that can call him Joey and get away with it. The only reason I can do that is because he I my God Father.

"Since you seem to already know, why don't you tell them, Cam?" he replied.

"Okay girls, today we are going to be tailing boys," I started. "If you look under your seats, you will find a file with your subject's information on it. You are you tail your subject to his meeting spot. You get extra credit if you make him late." I finished. The rest of the ride was silent while all of us studied the folders and making up our covers. Joe even brought Wigs and contacts. I can't wait to see the looks on the boys' faces when we beat them.

My Subject:

Name: Zachary Goode

Age: 17

Grade: 11th

Appearance: Dark Brown hair, green eyes, 6'1", very fit

Bex's Subject:

Name: Grant Newman

Age: 17

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, very fit, 6'2"

Macey's Subject:

Name: Ryan Cross

Age: 17

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, very fit, 6'0"

According to the files, Bex, Macey, and I have subjects that are roommates. I would say that they don't stand a chance, but the most important rule of being a spy is to never underestimate your opponent. When the van stopped, we all got out. We were at the Mall Of America. This is the biggest mal in the world. It has a mall, a movie theater, a museum, and many restaurants. We all separated. We had three hours to complete our mission. Macey, Bex, and I stuck together because we figured that our subjects would stay together. We were right. We followed them everywhere, pretending to window shop. Eventually, they split off, and so did we. I continued to follow Zach. He had 10 minutes to get to his destination. He was using every ingle counter-surveillance technique in the book, but he never noticed me. I was getting really bored.

"Joey, I'm getting really bored out here. Can I have some fun with him?" I asked.

"Sure, but only because I'm getting bored, too," he replied.

This is going to be fun.

**ZACH POV**

I have been walking around for two hours and 50 minutes. I have 10 minutes to meet Mr. Solomon. This mission was a piece of cake. I was on my way to the exhibit, when, all of a sudden, someone walked right into me. I looked down, and was met with the most gorgeous pair of eyes I have ever seen. They were a deep sapphire blue; it was like I was in some sort of trance. That trance was broken when she spoke.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," she had the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either. Are you okay?" I asked. Man, it stinks that she's a civilian.

"Actually, I think I sprained my ankle. I'm supposed to meet my sister at the museum, the movie exhibit." She replied.

"Oh, I can take you there if you want," I offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way," she stated.

"Yeah, I'm on my way over there anyway. I have to meet my teacher at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit anyway." I know I should've made up somewhere else, but come on, she was harmless.

"Thank you…"

"Zach," I said. I picked her up bridal style, and we were on our way. Finally, we were there. I had 10 seconds to get to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit.

"Thanks again, Zach! See you around!" she called after me.

I fast walked to the exhibit.

"Mr. Goode, you're 24 seconds late," Mr. Solomon said.

"But I'm alone," I said very cocky, and then flashed him the Goode smirk. I wonder what he's doing here. Last year he left us to go work somewhere else.

"Are you?" he questioned. "Good job, Cammie. You can come out now!" He shouted. Once he said that, the girl that I ran into came out from behind him.

"No need to shout Joey. I'm right behind you," she stated.

Oh. My. God. She just called him joey. She was going to die. Then net thing shocked me, she hugged him. The next thing shocked me even more, he hugged back! When they let go of each other, I let out a breath; I hadn't even realized that I was holding it. She then turned to face me.

"Hello, Blackthorne Boy," she said. How does she know about Blackthorne?

"Cammie, how do you know about Blackthorne?" Mr. S asked. It was like he just read my mind.

"Oh, come on. Since when have I not known about something?" she answered sweetly.

"What are we gonna do with you, Cammie? Go back to the van." He retorted.

"Bye Blackthorne Boy," with that, she was gone. It's was like she disappeared into thin air.

**CAMIE POV**

The look on their faces was priceless. When I got back to the van, all of my sisters congratulated me. All of them had made it there without being seen, except Tina. Figures. She isn't the best spy; she's the gossip of the school. Blackthrone is in for a treat later on tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. Thank you for the reviews on the last two chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWNS MOST OF CHARACTERS, RYAN CROSS IS MY CHARACTER**

**CAMMIE POV**

"Okay, ladies. When we get back, go change and finish up the rest of your classes. During lunch, the headmistress has a very special announcement," Joe said. The ride home was really quiet, almost too quite. Usually after a mission, Tina would be talking like her life depended on it, but not this ride. _I wonder what's going on_, I thought. When we got back, Macey, Liz, Bex, and I went down to the Grand Hall for lunch. I was talking to Bex about the mission earlier, when Tina and her big mouth came over.

"So, Cammie, do you know what the big surprise is?" she asked. Of course I knew, but I couldn't let Tina know that, the whole school would know in 5 seconds flat. My roommates already know because they would kill me if I knew and didn't tell them.

"No, Tina. Just because my mom is the headmistress, doesn't mean I know everything," I answered. She was just about to speak when Bex said,

"Tina, she said that she doesn't know anything, so back off before I put you in the infirmary again." With that, Tina walked away. She knew better than to cross Bex, in fact, everyone did. If Bex puts you in the infirmary, nobody knows when you'll get out. I thanked Bex and went back to my food.

"How you manage to eat so much, but stay so thin; remains a mystery to me," said Macey.

I just kept eating. Soon, my mom and Joe came up onto the stage.

"Ladies, I have a special announcement," my mom began, "Mr. Solomon and I have put a list of students together to go on very special mission. The following students will join Mr. Solomon on an exchange with the Blackthorne Institute for Excellent Young Men. The students going on the exchange are Eva Alvarez, Hannah Austin**_ AU: MY CHARACTER_**, Courtney Bauer, Rebecca Baxter, Lauren Click**_ AU: MY CHARACTER_**, Anna Fetterman, Ainsley Flores**_ AU: MY CHARACTER_**, Kim Lee, Macey McHenry, Mick Morrison, Hayley Reynolds**_ AU: MY CHARACTER,_** Emily Sampson, Elizabeth Sutton, Tina Walters, and Cameron Morgan. After lunch, you are o go to your rooms and pack for the rest of the year. You are excused from the rest of your classes to pack. You will leave tonight and arrive there during dinner. Cammie, you will plan a big, unforgettable entrance they will never forget, show them what Gallagher Girls are made of!"

This is going to be one interesting year.

We went up to our dorm, and Macey insisted on packing all of our suitcases. I tried putting in my dad's hoodies in there, but Macey said that if I tried, I would regret it. The rest of the time we just listened to music and planned our big entrance. After two hours of packing, Macey was finally done. While she was in the bathroom, I snuck my dad's hoodies into my suitcase. After we had planned the entrance, we called all of the girls that were going on the exchange, into the room. We were all dressed in black skinny jeans; we each had on a different colored tank top, a black leather jacket, and four-inch black stiletto heeled ankle boots. Lizzie was the lucky one; she got to wear black high tops. We all had on a smoky eye with eye shadow that matched our tank top, eye liner with a flick, mascara, and blood red lipstick. Three words. We. Looked. Hot. Once we were finished, we all made our way to the roof. On the jet ride there, perks of going to school with the senator's daughter, I filled all of them in on the plan. Blackthorne won't know what hit them.

**ZACH POV**

When we got back to school, Dr. Steve said that Headmaster Morgan had a big surprise for us. I wonder what that surprise is. The rest of the day was uneventful. Finally it was dinner time. I loved the food here, and so did everyone else. I piled my plate up to the rim; and went to go sit down with my roommates.

"So," I started, "what do you thin-" I was cut off by Headmaster Morgan clearing his throat. "Good evening, boys," he said.

"Good evening, Headmaster Morgan," we replied in unison.

"Many of you have heard that I have a very special surprise for you," he began, "Now, not many of you are aware of our sister school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Their school is much like ours. It, too, is a school for spies. Now, please welcome the girls form Gallagher Academy." We all turned to face the doors, but no one came. Suddenly, it started raining girls. They did a couple of back tucks, and then landed in the splits, one on each table. We all stood up, but when I was about to punch the figure in front of me, that I noticed was 'Cammie', Headmaster Morgan said, "At ease, boys. Fighting is not the way to welcome our guests."

**CAMMIE POV**

When we got out of the helicopter, we got set; everyone above a different table. When the signal came, we jumped. We did a couple of back tucks, and then landed in the splits. All of the boys and girls stood up, the boys in fighting stances. Just as a boy, that I noticed was Zach, was about to punch me, my dad said, "At ease, boys. Fighting is not the way to welcome our guests." I smirked at Zach. My sisters and I jumped down from our tables gracefully and went to stand up on the stage. When I got up onto the stage, I hugged Joey. When I did this, I heard all of the boys in the room gasp, except for Grant. "Hey, Joey!" I exclaimed. He gave me a smile, I KNOW! ACTUAL SMILING! I returned the smile and went to sand at the end of the line with my friends. I tuned out until my friends walked onto the stage.

**ZACH POV**

Cammie strutted onto the stage and hugged Mr. Solomon, AGAIN! Everyone in the Grand Hall gasped, except for Grant. She said hello, then went to the end of the line. Headmaster Morgan said that they were going to introduce themselves. The first girl came up to the podium. Her name was Tine, and she seemed to be staring at me the whole time.

I zoned out until the 12th girl came up onto the stage. She has blonde hair that's cut into a longish bob, blue eyes, and is seriously skinny. She looks less than 100 pounds.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Sutton, but you can call me Liz or Lizzie. I am on the R&D track, and my codename is bookworm," she said with a soft southern voice. Wait! Did she just say Bookworm?! Oh. My. God. We know 1/4th of the Chameleon's Crew. She got read in the cheeks and went back to her place in line. The next one up has really dark hair, cappuccino skin, and caramel-colored eyes, and you can tell that she works out.

"Hello, my name is Rebecca Baxter, but you'll call me Bex, unless you want to wake up very confused, near Cuba, and missing various limbs. I'm on the Cove. Ops. Track, and my codename's Duchess," she said all of this with a very heavy British accent. We now know half of the Chameleon's Crew. The second-to-last girl came up. She has jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"My name's Macey McHenry, and yes, I'm he senator's daughter. I'm on the Cove. Ops. Track and my codename's Peacock," she said in a bored tone. We only need to know who the Chameleon is, and we know all of the members of the Chameleon's Crew. The last person was Cammie. When she walked up t the podium, all of the boys were literally drooling.

**CAMMIE POV**

After everyone went, it was my turn. As I walked up to the podium, I noticed that all of the boys in the room were staring at me and drooling. My dad and Joe noticed it, too. It was really uncomfortibe.

"Hello, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but you'll call me Cammie if you know what's best for you. My mother, his wife," I said and pointed at my dad "is the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy, and my father is your headmaster. I'm on the cove. Ops. Track and I've been told not to give out for classified reasons. I am going to tell you once, and only once, so listen, and listen good. The girls that are lined up behind me are like my sisters. If so much of a single tear falls from her eye, you will have 14 very angry Gallagher Girls plotting revenge." After finishing my speech, hugged my dad and said, "Hi, Daddy." he responded so quietly, that not even a highly trained spy could hear, "Hey, Cammie-bear." No one, but my family calls me Cammie-bear. I then jumped off of the stage and walked over to Grant.

"Grant," I said in a cold voice, the crossed my arms.

"Cameron," he replied in the same cold tone.

(_Cammie_, **_Grant_**, **_both_**)

_On the count of three, we hug each other._

**_One_**

_Two…_

**_Three! _**We then jumped into each other's arms. Grant picked me up and spun me around. After he set me down, he said,

"I've missed you sis!"

"I've missed you, too!" I replied


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for adding this to your favorites, following this story, reading his story, and leaving such nice reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWN ALL EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT, RYAN, HANNAH, LAUREN, AINSLEY, AND HAYLEY**

**CAMMIE POV**

Grant and I had been hugging for about a minute, when someone cleared their throat. That someone was Zach.

"Hello, Blackthorne Boy," I said, like it was an everyday thing. Just then my roommates came up, looking very angry.

"Hello, Cameron," he replied. "So, Grant, how come you never told us that you had a twin sister?" he questioned. My friends were looking at me as if to say that they wanted to hear it from me.

"Well, it was classified 'til about 2 minutes ago," I started. I looked directly at my roommates, "I really wanted to tell you, but I wasn't allowed to. I understand if you're upset with me, but it wasn't my idea in the first place. At least I told you about the exchange. I hope that you can forgive me for not telling you guys sooner," I finished.

Bex was the first on to speak, "It's okay, Cammie. It was classified, so we understand that you wanted to tell us, but you couldn't." They all nodded in agreement, and then they all hugged me. I have the best roommates in the world. After that, the girls and I went to go get our food. We sat down, and I swear, all of the guys were looking at us. I didn't like it at all. One of the boys that was sitting across from me asked,

"So, why couldn't you tell us your codename?"

"It's classified for the time being," I said smoothly.

"What makes you so special?" another boy sneered.

"In this business, there are some things that are best left unsaid until the future," man, I've only been here for like 5 minute and thee boys are already getting on my nerves.

"Well, that was very moving, but seriously, why?" asked the same kid from before.

"Can you tell me what your name is first?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "Gordon, Max Gordon."

I rolled my eyes and said, "In time, your question will be answered. If you don't want to end up in the infirmary, I suggest that you let it go."

"You should listen to her, man," Grant started, "If she puts you in the infirmary, no one knows when you'll get out. She started training when she learned how to walk. Trust me; you don't want to pick a fight with her. I should know. I've picked more than I can count, and every time I ended up in the infirmary."

"Like she could take me down," he said very cockily. That does it! I am about to rip this kid apart!

I stood up and said, "Then, right here, right now. If you think you can handle it, then stand up and fight me." He then stood up and tried to punch me. Noticed I said tried. I blocked the punch, and then roundhouse kicked him in the head. He fell onto the floor, unconscious. When I looked up, I saw every boy in the room stare at me with disbelief. My dad and Joe walked over.

"Cam, what did you do?!" Joe yelled.

"Well, it's simple. I roundhouse kicked him to the head," I replied calmly.

"Why?" my dad chimed in.

"He underestimated me, something you should never do. He kept on asking why I was so special, that I didn't have to tell them my codename. I warned him to stop, o did Grant. When Grant told him that I could put him in the infirmary, he said that I couldn't. I am so tired of everyone underestimating me just because I'm a girl. I told him to stand up and fight me, and he did. He threw the first punch, which I blocked easily. I them roundhouse kicked him in the head, and he fell to the ground. Don't worry, he should wake up in an hour, I didn't kick with much force," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I then turned to everyone and said, "I am going to warn you. Next time someone underestimates me, or my sisters, I will not hesitate to use so much force, that you'll wake up in a week, and won't remember your own name," I turned back to Joe and my dad, "You know what I'm capable of, so you should let them know that what I said is true." After that, I turned to leave, but stopped right next to Grant and said, "When he wakes up, let him know that next time, he won't be so lucky." With that, I strutted out of the Grand Hall. On my way to my room, I found a slightly discolored brick; I pressed it. The wall moved to revel a secret passage way. I decided to kill some time by exploring the school.

**ZACH POV**

Dang, Cammie just knocked one of our best fighters out in five seconds flat. After she left the hall, Headmaster Morgan went up onto the stage and spoke,

"You heard what she said. Don't underestimate her, boys. All of the girls in this room can clarify that. Now, if that is all of the announcements, you may finish eating and go back to your dorms. Gentleman, the ladies will need your help finding their dorms, so I assigned pairs. When you hear your name, boys, you are to come up and lead your partner to your table. When you are finished with your meals, you are to take her to her dorm. Tomorrow, she will have the same schedule as you, and you are to lead her to all of your classes. Now, all of the girls please come up onto the stage, please." All of the girls did as they were told. He started to call off the pairs; thank god I didn't get Tina. She was staring flirtatiously at me all night. "Zachary Goode, Cameron Morgan. She probably already found her dorm. Grant Newman, Rebecca Baxter. Ryan Ross, Macey McHenry," he finished.

We finished eating our food, and when we were done, I went with the guys to the girls' dorm. Apparently, Liz, Bex, and Macey are roommates. When we arrived at the door, just as Macey was about to unlock the door, it unlocked and opened. There in the doorway, stood Cammie.

"What are you doing in their dorm?" asked Grant as he walked in behind Bex.

"It's my dorm, too. We have to room with the same people that we roomed with at Gallagher," she replied as if it was obvious. She walked over to the bed right by the window; I'm assuming it was hers. I closed the door behind me, since I was the last person to walk in. Their room was so much better than ours. There were four king sized beds, one in each corner of the room, two mater bathrooms, four walk in closets, a 60 inch plasma screen TV, a couch that could seat four, and four bean bag chairs. Each girl at on their bed, Ryan, Jonas, and me sat on the bean bag chairs, and Grant sat next to Cammie on her bed. He wrapped his arm around her and he leaned into him. I wish that I was in Grant's place right now. Wait, did I, Zachary Goode, just say that? It's not possible. Usually girls are the ones that chase after me, not the other way around. Plus, this was Grant's sister. We sat there for about half an hour, just talking.

"So, Cammie, how do you like Blackthorne so far?" Grant questioned.

"I'm not a big fan. I bet most of the guys here are sexist pigs. The food's not as good as Gallagher's, but not bad. There aren't as many passage ways. I wish that I could go back. Although, I do get to see you every day, it' been like five years," she said. "Maybe it'll get better." The girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should probably get going. It's getting late, and we have to show you guys around school tomorrow," Grant said after a very long pause. We all got up to leave. Grant kissed Cammie's forehead before he got up. When we got to our dorm, we changed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAMMIE POV**

I woke up to the sound of Mace screaming, trying to wake me up, oh joy. Note the sarcasm and the fact that I said _trying_. I stayed bed, until I heard the most frightening thing in the world,

"Fine, I'll just have to get Bex-" she never got to finish what she said because I jumped out of bed, and said,

"I'm up, I'm up. No need to get Bex." Trust me; you do not want Bex to be the one to wake you up in the morning.

"That's better. Now, go get into the shower. I want you in there for exactly 7 minutes, no more, no less," Mace said before practically throwing me into the bathroom. After years of rooming with her, I've learned that it's best not to argue with Mace about fashion. I took a 7 minute shower as instructed. I got out and was thrown my clothes for today. I hope Mace picked out something that wasn't to revealing because if I walked into the Grand Hall looking like I usually do when Mace dresses me, no offence to her; Grant would throw a tantrum and tell me to go change because he doesn't want all of the guys looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. He I really over protective, but that's what makes him Grant. I looked down at my outfit, crossing my fingers. It wasn't that bad, so I quickly changed. I had on a midnight purple tank top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of light washed skinny jeans. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Mace had pulled me into a chair.

"Now, what should your hair look like for the first day at an all-boys school? We want something that says, _you should be intimidated by me_, but not slutty. Although, I think all of the boys are intimidated by you, I think it's what makes them like you more," she said. She and Lizzie were trying to figure out what my hair was going to look like, while Bex did my make-up. Personally, I prefer a more natural look, but Mace and Bex like the dangerous, but lot slutty look. Be had finished with my make-up, and was now starting on hers, and Mace and Lizzie decided on a hair style. When I was done, I looked into the full length mirror. I have to say, I looked hot. I had on black eye liner, black mascara, black smoky-eye eye shadow, deep red lip stick, and my hair was in big beach curls. Thing left was shoes. I talked Mace into letting me wear my black combat boots, instead of the five inch black stiletto she wanted me to wear.

When everyone was ready, we walked down to the Grand Hall. We pushed open the doors and everyone stared at us; forks and mouths dropped. We weren't late, but we weren't the first ones there. However, we were the only Gallagher Girls there. It was exactly 8 a.m. The girls were late, Gallagher Girls, are never late. The earliest you can be a breakfast, is 7:45. You are supposed to be there by 8 since breakfast is over at 8:30. We strutted to Grants table. When we got there, we noticed that all of the boys were wide-eyed. I smirked.

**ZACH POV**

I was eating my breakfast when the doors of the Grand Hall swung open. Suddenly, there was silence. I decided to look up to see why everyone was so quiet. What I saw surprised me. Every single one of the students mouths were opened, then I noticed why. I must say, the sight made my mouth drop, too. Four Gallagher Girls were standing in the doorway, not just any Gallagher Girl though. The ones standing in the doorway were Macey, Liz, Bex, and Cammie. Dang! Cammie looked hot! They started walking over to our table; I didn't know what to do, or what to say. When Cammie's around, I always get tongue tied. No girl has ever been able to do this to me. What on Earth is happening? Cammie looked at Grant, patted his cheek, and said,

"Grant, honey, you should close your mouth, you're bound to catch flies with it hanging open like that." He quickly shut his mouth.

"You do realize that all of the boys are staring at you?" he asked.

"Now, now, being a little too over protective aren't we," she said innocently. All of the girls then excused themselves to go get some breakfast. Macey, Liz, and Bex came back before Cammie did. When Gant looked concerned, then assured him that this always happens when they get food. It wasn't even a minute later when I heard the sound of someone getting slapped. The whole Grand Hall went so silent that you could hear a pen drop. When I looked up, what I saw didn't shock me, but you could have taken a sharpie, written the word _shocked_ on my forehead, and it would be true. 

**CAMMIE POV**

After the girls had left, I was still trying to figure out what I wanted to eat. The strange thing was that, I wasn't very hungry. I was about to grab an apple when I felt someone really close to me, too close for my comfort. I whirled around to see a boy about my age, maybe older, with his hand out. Confusion was running through my mind about what he was about to do, then I realized it. _THAT LITTLE PERVERT! _I thought. I then slapped him across the face; hard enough to leave a hand mark, but not hard enough to knock him unconscious. He tried to throw a surprise punch at my face, but I saw it coming. I grabbed his hand, used his own weight against him to throw him onto the floor, and pinched a special nerve that can leave you paralyzed for 10 seconds. I grabbed an apple, bottled water, went back to my table, and sat down. Everyone had a look of surprise on their face, everyone but Grant and the girls. They know what I'm capable of. I still don't know why everyone is so shocked; they did see me knock a boy unconscious just last night.

"Did you really have to do that, Cam?" questioned Grant.

"If I hadn't turned around when I did, Joey, dad, and you would have found out, the two adults would have given him some type of punishment for being the sick little pervert he is. You then, would have beaten the crap out of him, thus proving every guy's theory that I am just some prissy little princess. They would underestimate me and all of us Gallagher Girls, thinking that we are just some prissy, little, stuck up, princesses that our school makes us out to be. Because they underestimated us, they would all end up dead. They'd end up dead because they will think that all girls are like that, even our enemies, let their egos get in the way, let their guards down, and giving the enemy a perfect shot at winning. You see, with every action that occurs there will always be a reaction, affecting all events after that. Some people seem to miss the fact that something so big, can be caused by something so small. It's a chain reaction, kind of like the chain e-mails and texts that everyone gets, it will eventually affect everyone," I answered if even I baby could have thought of it.

"You thought of everything didn't you? How could you even be sure that all of that would happen?" He asked.

"It's simple, really. Boys have very big, very fragile egos. You underestimate all of us girls, but we are capable of much more than we let on; we even know more than you do," I said getting really annoyed with this conversation.

"What makes you think that you know more than us?" Zach asks.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," I said.

"You aren't a magician," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're right, I'm much smarter. I'm a spy, but with a few tricks up my sleeve," I shot back. After I said that, the bell rang, signaling to us that it was time for class. "So, tour guide shall we get going to class?" I questioned with a touch of sass.

"Yes, we should," he replied. We got up and I followed him to our first class, Countries of the World. It wasn't that fun. Everything we learned about I already knew. Man, these boys were way behind. The rest of the day was really boring, except for Cove. Ops. and P&E.

Cove. Ops. was just review, but we did have a mission in town tomorrow. That is going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

In P&E, the couch had us spar in front of everyone. The first ones up were Lizzie and Jonas, she had him pined in 5 seconds flat. All of the Gallagher Girls had won so far except for Tina; she's too big of a flirt. Bex and Grant were the next ones up. Bex had this in the bag, and I should know. They circled each other on the mat for a little while, before Grant got impatient and lunged. He thought that he could catch her off guard, but Bex saw it coming. She grabbed his arm and used his momentum against him to flip him over, so he landed on his stomach. She pinched a nerve on his back that would paralyze him for 10 seconds. She got on top of him and waited the 10 seconds. When he got up from the mat I said, "I expected more form you, Grant. But, then again, she had this match in the bag." Everyone snickered at this, except Grant, he gave me the Morgan Glare. It's a stare so cold that even Joe looks away from it. I was unfazed by it because I was the one who came up with it. I smirked in response. Zach and I were the next ones up.

"Ready to lose, Gallagher Girl?" he questioned. All of the Gallagher Girls smirked because they already knew what was going to happen. Zach didn't stand a chance.

"Don't underestimate her, Mr. Goode," Joe said from the shadows.

"What are you doing here, Joey?" I asked

"I just wanted to see if the extra practice pays off," he stated. Every morning, before everyone wakes up, Joe practices with me.

"Ready, Blackthorne Boy?" I asked. After he nodded, the couch blew the whistle and we began. I stood in the center of the mat, in no particular stance, with my arms hanging loosely by my side. He eventually got tired of waiting and came after me. He threw a punch at me, but I saw it coming. I took his arm and flinged him over my head to the other end of the mat. All of the guys, especially the couch, were impressed by my strength. Zach stood and ran over to me, I did the same, and before he could touch me, I did a front flip over his head. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. I took that moment to wow everyone. I preformed the K.Y.B. Maneuver perfectly. The K.Y.B. Maneuver is a series of jumps, kicks, and flips to distract your opponent, while they're distracted; you use it to your advantage and kick them square in the chest so hard that they fall unconscious. All of them were surprised, all but Joey and Grant. Grant knows that I can do this because I made it up especially for him when we were 8 when he said that boys were better than girls. Joey just stood there with a proud grin across his face and clapped. Soon everyone chimed in and I took a bow. I then walked over to the unconscious Zach and pressed down on a pressure point. His pulse jumped, he bolted awake and groaned. I offered my hand to help him up, but he declined; _suit yourself_, I thought.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You underestimated me, so I showed you what Gallagher Girl are made of, especially this one," I answered simply. "I used the K.Y.B. Maneuver to finish because I got bored."

"No way, you could've used that; it's the most complicated and illegal maneuver in the world," he said.

"Everyone just watched me do it. They know I can do it, especially Grant and Joe," I said calmly. They all nodded in agreement.

"How about we watch a fight that I know we have all been waiting for, Cammie and Grant please step up onto the mat," Joe said.

"You're so going down, lil sis," he stated.

"How many times to have to tell you, I'm older. For that comment, I'll make sure that you end up in the infirmary," I said with an evil grin. Joe just laughed because he knew that I would win.

"Fine, I'm sorry, you're older. I am still going to beat you, though," he replied cockily. The couch blew the whistle and we started. He circled me, became impatient and came at me, I flipped him hard, he landed with the wind knocked out of him, and I pinned him, all in 30 seconds.

"I told you I was going to win," I said. I helped Grant up and got him some water.

"Thanks, Cammie-bear," he said.

"Welcome," I said before I whirled around to face the while class. "If any of you call me that, very bad things will happen." They all knew by now that I meant business, so they all nodded in defeat.

"Well done, Cammie," Joey said, "Because you proved to know more than your year, I am going to put you in the class with the seniors. No one is to talk about it; I'm going to make an announcement. If anyone says a word, you get detention," we knew better to argue with him, so we just nodded. He then turned to the couch and asked, "That's not a problem is it?" Couch hesitated, but agreed because everyone knows that when Joe Solomon wants something, he gets it. He turned back to me and said, "Since you already know them all, the senior P&E will take the place of your Languages class. You can either come here, or use this class period as free period, the choice is yours." With that, he walked away. All of the students looked at me with astonishment. I walked out of the P&E barn to go change for dinner.

Dinner was nice, we all talked about the boys getting major beatings in P&E. Before we were dismissed Joe said, "Will all of the junior boys, Cammie, and seniors please stay for a special announcement." I stood there assuming that he was going to tell them that I would be practicing with the seniors, but with Joe, there's always more. I realized that he was going to tell them that I was the Chameleon. _This is going to be fun._ "I have two very special announcements to make," Joe started. "You are all familiar with the number one ranked spy in training, The Chameleon, right?" we all nodded. "Well, the Chameleon will be joining us for the remainder of the year." All of the boys cheered. "That leads me to the second announcement; Cammie Morgan will be training with the seniors in P&E for the remainder of the year." All of the boys in the room looked at me with shock.

"Excuse me, sir, but what does Cammie have to do with the Chameleon, and why is she joining us seniors; she's just a junior, not to mention a girl," a senior said. I looked at Joe, asking permission to show him why I was joining them, he nodded, signaling a yes. Without a second thought, I roundhouse kicked him in the head like I did it every day. I didn't hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious, but hard enough to make him fall.

"That's why. I could have knocked you unconcious, but then you wouldn't be able to hear the rest of the speech. You can ask all of the juniors and Joe about what I'm capable of and you'll learn not to underestimate me just because I'm a girl," I said harshly.

"Cammie, would you like to tell them what you have to do with the Chameleon?" Joe asked. I nodded and went up onto the stage.

"Can anyone tell me the Chameleon's parent's relation to the C.I.A?" I asked. Everyone raised their hands. I chose another junior.

"The best spies in the C.I.A are his parents," he answered as if I just asked the color of a rose. I almost laughed when he said 'he'.

"Who are my parents?"

"Rachel and Matthew Morgan," Zach answered. After a moment, I think it dawned on them why I was asking these questions.

"Who are the best spies in the C.I.A?" I asked.

"Our parents," Grant answered.

"Let me re-introduce myself. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan my parents, the best spies in the C.I.A, are Rachel and Matthew Morgan. My brother is Grant Newman, before you ask, he chose Newman so no one would realize the headmaster is his dad. I'm on the Cove. Ops. track. Codename: Chameleon," I said. All of the boys had shock written all over their faces.

"There's no way you can be the Chameleon. The Chameleon's a guy because only a guy can be that good," a senior said.

"Would you like me to call the director of the C.I.A to confirm?" I asked getting out my cell phone. He nodded, so I dialed the number. I put my phone on speaker and held it up to the microphone. The director answered on the second ring.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Miss Morgan," he said.

"Hello, Director," I replied.

"How many times to I have to tell you, call me Greg." All of the boys gasped.

"I have a few questions I would like you to answer." Joe and Grant smirked at this because they knew what was about to happen.

"Fire away."

"What's my full name?"

"Cameron Ann Morgan."

"Who are my parents?"

"Rachel and Matthew Morgan, the best spies in the C.I.A."

"Who's my godfather?"

"Joseph Solomon." At this, everyone gasped.

"Who's my aunt?"

"Abigail Cameron." They all looked impressed.

"Final question, what's my codename?"

"Chameleon."

"Thank you, Greg."

"Why did I answer the most obvious questions?"

"The boys of Blackthorne didn't think that I was the Chameleon. You were on speaker phone by the way."

He chuckled then said, "Listen up, boys. Miss. Morgan is, in fact, the Chameleon and she is not to be underestimated."

"Thank you, Greg. I'll see you when you give me another mission." With that I hung up and said to the boys, "Believe me now?" They all nodded and I left the hall to go to my room. Tomorrow is going to be so much fun.

**ZACH POV**

CAMMIE'S THE CHAMELEON?! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BEST FRIENDS SISTER I THE CHAMELEON AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME! E IS SO DEAD! We all walked back to our dorms. When my roommates and I were in the safety of our room, I pinned Grant on the ground and lost it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT CAMMIE'S THE CHAMELEON?!" I screamed.

"First, can you get off of me?" he asked. I got off and motioned for him to go on. "Second, she said that it was classified when she first got here. Third, Joe told me not to," he finished.

"Fine," I said. She just proved that she was better than me and that made me beyond angry.

"Still mad because she's better than you?" Grant taunted.

"No," I said, but their trained spies, they know when I'm lying. "You mad because your own sister beat the crap out of you in P&E?" I taunted him.

"I know she's better than me, I know that she always wins, I know that she knows things that I don't, and I know that she can do things that I can't. This is really hard for me to say, but I know that she's stronger than me. Everyone underestimates her because she's a girl, but what people don't realize is that, by doing that, she gets the upper hand, and she knows it to. It takes a big man to say this, but she could easily take on anyone at this school. I've seen her go up against my parents and Joe, and win," wow, Cammie can do a lot more than I thought. The fact that she can get Grant to admit that she's better than him is amazing all by itself. Man, she can just make any guy melt in the palm of her hand with just her beautiful smile and a gorgeous deep shade of blue. The way she talks is like a choir of angels singing. I might be the only one that notices this, but I find it adorable the way she'll look at her surroundings, looking closely at even the smallest of objects when she's frustrated. My thoughts were interrupted by an angelic voice that I knew all too well.

"Awe, Grant, that was so sweet," Cammie said from the doorframe. "I'm really touched," she said while placing her hand over her heart. She walked in and sat with her legs crisscrossed next to Grant on his bed. With he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she leaned her head on his chest, and he kissed her forehead. Man, I wanted to be in Grant's place right now. What am I saying?! I can't thank that what about Cammie, she's Grant's sister. The rest of the night Jonas, Ryan, and I asked her questions about her missions. You could tell that Cammie and Grant were close. You could tell that they would do anything for each other and that Grant is very protective of her. At some point she left to go back to her own dorm and we all went to bed. I laid there motionless in bed for a while before I managed to fall asleep, when I came to a conclusion: I was in way over my head.

The next morning, I woke up a little too early for my taste, and couldn't go back to bed. I got up, got dressed, and went down to the P&E Barn. Just as I was about to step one foo into the barn, I heard a gunshot. Naturally, instinct took over, and I found myself racing towards the sound. Every five second another shot rang through the air, kind of like the bells that you'll sometimes hear come from the churched when two people get married. Within 2 minutes and 27 seconds I found the source of the gunshots. Cammie stood there, right in front of me, holding a gun. Since she's the best spy in the world, she knew I was there.

**CAMMIE POV**

I had gotten up early the morning after visiting the boys. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I went to the not-so-secret shooting range in the forest for us Gallagher Girls. The crisp leaves beneath my feet would've made a crunch noise every time my foot hit the ground, but being the spy/assassin that I am, they didn't. I had only been there for about 10-15 minutes, when I heard someone approach me. I didn't even turn to look at who was there because I already knew who it was. Zach.

"You know that I know that you're there, so come on out, I won't hurt you," I said, not looking in his direction, taking another shot at the target.

"I didn't know that you knew how to shoot," was all he said before taking one, precautionary step towards me. Probably think that I might shoot him. I took another shot.

"Don't worry, I won't shoot you. I wouldn't even shoot I you came out and tried to attack me," I said in a reassuring tone. He gave me a questioning look.

"I won't shoot because you're unarmed, and I don't roll like that. Plus, you're like my brother's best friend and what and of sister would I be if I killed you," I added with another shot.

"Put the gun down. When you do then, and only then, will I come over," he replied. I did as he asked because I really didn't want him to be scared of me, I mean, he's my brother's best friend for crying out loud. When he saw me put it on the ground, he casually walked over to me as if nothing had happened.

"I suppose you want an explanation for this, right?" I questioned. He nodded. "Well what do you want to now first?"

"Who taught you how to shoot?" he asked.

I smirked, and simply replied, "My school." His eyes got wide at that statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Quite curious, are we? You're the spy, you figure it out," I said. It took him like 5 minutes to figure it out.

"Gallagher isn't just a school for spies is it?" he asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"You're an assassin aren't you," he stated, rather than questioned.

I said the one word that would probably make him not trust me for the rest of his life. With a smug smile I said, "Correct."


End file.
